The new girl
by Timelord-sorcerer
Summary: A new girl called Jenny smith has arived at Luke, Rani and Clyde's school but her intelligence matches Luke's, so is she a normal girl or something more? My first Fic and it is Luke/Jenny and Rani/Clyde
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My First Fanfic. Sorry foy any spelling mistakes or grammar or anything like that**

* * *

Chapter 1

Luke, Rani andClydewalked into the assembly hall were Mr Chandra the head teacher and Rani's dad was about to start the announcements.

"Today students we have a new girl her name is Jenny smith" started Mr Chandra before he was cut off by people talking "Silence! She is of no relation to Luke smith but her intelligence matches his so I will put her in his class"

"But no one has the same intelligence as me I have the brain power of 10,000 people" Luke whispered with a confused expression.

"Maybe he's just saying that" Rani replied

"Or maybe she's an alien"Clydesaid with a grin on his face, Rani hit him on the shoulder

"Just because she's smart it doesn't mean she's an alien" Rani said, Luke sighed and looked back at the stage as a girl with blond hair tied up in a pony tail walked on looking shy, Luke just stared at her with a dreamy expression on his face and his mouth open

"Luke, Luke man are you ok?"Clydeasked while waving his hand in front of Lukes face

"Awww Luke has a crush on her" Rani giggled, the assembly finished and they all stood up and went to class.

About half way through Jenny walked into the room and went straight to talk to the teacher, the teacher put her in the only space left on Rani,Clyde's and Lukes table

As she sat down Luke held out his hand and said

"Hello name my smith Luke" then he went all red and looked away

"He means his name is Luke smith" Rani said, Jenny giggled

"I guessed that", Rani stated to laugh too

"Well yes he's Luke, im Rani and he's Clyde" Rani said pointing toClyde

"Nice to meet you all" jenny smiled

Through out that class the only person who had their hand up faster than Lukes was Jenny's

* * *

**AN: was that good or bad be honset please.**

**And may i say thanks to SalJCDKS who told me how to put stuff on here and it doesnt matter what people think as long as you are enjoying it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"She must be an alien her hand was up faster than Lukes every time, not once not twice but every time!" Clyde said at lunch while poking his plate of backed beans

"Well that was a bit creepy, we should get to know her just in case she is an alien, I know! One of us should work with her on that science project, Luke do you want to work with her?" Rani asked

"Erm... carnt you work with her what if I go all red again and forget how to speak and embarrass my self then she wont like me!" Luke said with a worried look

"fine ill work with her but I don't see the hard ship just because you love her" Rani said and Luke when red all over again then as if she knew they were talking about her, Jenny came over and asked  
"is it ok if I sit here with you because no one really wants to sit with the new girl and you seem to be nice" They all nodded, after 5 minuets of talking about random things Rani said to Jenny

"Jenny, would you like to be my partner in the science project and you can come around mine tonight to work on it"

"Yeah sure I would love to can I just ask my dad if that's ok?" jenny took her phone out her bag and lifted it to her ear and said

"Hi dad can I go round a girl in my class's house tonight to work on a project….. Thanks!" she put her phone down "he says its fine as long as im home by 5:30 to help him with…. Something"

"Cool I'll wait for you next to your locker or something" Rani smiled, jenny smiled back then looked at her watch

"Erm... ive got to go" and with that she stood up and walked off

"Ooo I wonder what that something is her dad wants help with maybe alien things…." Clyde said and Luke gave him a devil stare.

"Clyde, Jenny Smith isn't an alien!" Luke said all defensive but then realised what he had just done "sorry man, its just ive never felt this way about anyone and I have a weird feeling in my stomach when I see her or if someone mentions her"

"Its ok Luke I know how you feel" Clyde said

"And who is that!" Rani said obviously getting jealous

"No one you need to know about" Clyde said patting his nose, Rani's nostrils flared in anger and opened her mouth to say something just as the bell went  
"Ah saved by the bell… bye" and Clyde ran off with a cheesy grin on his face.

* * *

"MUM! Im home!" Rani shouted when her and Jenny got to Rani's house "me and Jenny are going to my room to work on our project" they both ran up stairs and into Rani's room

"So… Jenny Tell me a bit about yourself" Rani said, Jenny looked nervous

"I thought we were meant to be working on our project"

"Yeah but we've got 5 weeks to work on it so were fine"

"O.k. well… my birthday is the 5th June erm…. I can change my appearance very easily I probably will look like I don't age oh oh oh here's a good one ive been shot before and im not kidding, my dad thought I had died and left me but then he came back a year later to mourn me again but he looked so different but he was so happy to see me"

"You have been shot! Omg were you ok?"

"Yeah well I was in a coma like think for two days that's why my dad thought I was dead"

"Oh erm… o...k….. Do you fancy anyone?"

"Maybe im not sure do you?"

"Yes I do but if I tell you, you mustn't tell a soul"

"Cross my harts"

"What?"

"I mean hart I have no idea why I said it with a plural"

"O...k well then I fancy…. Clyde"

"Rani Ive known you for a day and I could of told you that! It's so obvious!"

"Really?"

"Yes, a blind man with a paper bag over his had could tell"

"Oh ok... erm… that's a bit embarrassing"

* * *

Meanwhile in Sarah Jane's attic

"do you think she likes me?" Luke asked

" I still don't know since the last time you asked" clyde looked at his watch " 5 minutes ago"

"oh o…k erm... Clyde who was the girl you feel the same way about?"

"what?"

"you know at lunch when i told you and Rani about how i felt about Jenny and then you said you felt the same way about someone"

"oh that well erm.."

"what?"

"its just that guys dont talk about who they fancy to other guys its not cool!"

"oh all right... erm... how do you tell a girl you like, like a lot that you like her?" luke stared at clyde untill her answered

"what?" clyde asked

"well..."

"You dont tell a girl that you like that you like her"

"why?"

"because you like her"

luke looked at clyde with an eye brow raised

"so i dont tell her"

"No! its not cool!"

* * *

Back at Ranis house the girls were giggleing about boys and things but Jenny looked at her watch

"OMG! Its 5:45 im late my dads gonna kill me ive got to go!" Jenny stood up, grabbed her bag and ran out the room and out the house.

* * *

**AN: i've put another chapter up for you and i forgott to do that disclamer thing so i dont own anything :D i also took some of the bit were luke and clyde were talking off a video on the sja website**

**And thanks to Zia-LightsDimButWeStillGlow and SalJCDKS for reviewing my last chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luke and Clyde watched out of the attic window as Jenny ran out,

"Wonder that was about" said Clyde

"Well at lunch she did say she needs to be home by 5:30 and it's now 5:46" Luke replied

"Well yeah but if I was ever late I wouldn't run home like that unless I was an ali…." Clyde stopped catching Luke's eye again "unless I was … late for dinner yeah that's right late for dinner" Luke smiled

"Good save Clyde, I know you said it's not cool but im really curious now who is the girl you like?"

"Fine, fine ill tell you but if you tell anyone! I will personally set rabid aliens on to you!"

"Ahem" someone said from the attic door, the boys turned around to Sarah Jane standing in the door way

"I don't think you will be setting 'rabid' aliens onto him Clyde Langer" Sarah Jane said half joking half serious "so what happened at school today"

"Well there's a new girl called Jenny Smith and she's beautiful, smart, funny I could go on"

"I carnt remember her saying anything funny" Clyde said then he turned to Sarah Jane and gave her a look which said 'I need to tell you something'. Sarah Jane understanding what the look meant turned to Luke and asked

"Could you all make us a cuppa I feel a bit parched"

"Sure mum" Luke gave Clyde a high five and left the room, Sarah Jane walk to the door and shut it

"Right so what did you want to tell me?" Sarah Jane asked

" That this jenny girl is to clever in class she put her hand up before Luke and knew the answers to things Luke didn't and she keeps running off , first at lunch then just now leaving Rani's"

"Why couldn't you tell me when Luke was here?"

"'coz he loves her and if anyone mentions she's an alien he gets all angry and gives people evil looks"

"Oh, ok well ill ask Mr Smith to do a little check if any aliens in the area… Mr Smith I need you!" Mr Smith's normal fanfare started playing as he came out of his wall

"Hello Sarah Jane what can I do for you?"

"Please scan the area for any aliens who might give any threat"

"What why aren't you searching for all aliens?" Clyde asked looking horrified

"Because if she is an alien she might want to start I new life on earth and im not that mean to say go home 'cause earth is ours not yours"

"Why? That's right it is ours not hers"

"Clyde! This planet can belong to anyone as long as they try not to take over it"

"Yeah well I suppose your right"

"Sarah Jane my scan says there is no Aliens what so ever… in this area"

"See no aliens or threats in this area"

"Yeah in this area what if…."

"She carnt leave that fast and even if she did the doctor or UNIT will deal with her"

"Fine…. She's not an alien but im still a bit suspicious"

"Wonder what taking Luke so long?"

"probably day dreaming about Jenny" and as if Clyde was Physic , Sarah Jane and Clyde walked in to the kitchen to see Luke leaning on the kitchen bench staring into thin air while stirring a cup of tea which looked like it had gone cold.

Meanwhile Jenny stepped into a dark room and stubbed her toe on a random bar stuck in the ground

"Oww dad why are the lights off?"

"Because they are, did you do your job?"

"Yes they are now friends with me and im working with Rani so I will be probably going round her house loads"

"Good"

"Why don't you just go up and say hi Sarah Jane don't mind me im just gonna help you fight aliens because if I don't the world will end"

"Because that is too simple I want you on there good side before I turn up"

"Fine… now can you turn the lights on?"

"Fine…" the man sighed and with in seconds the lights came on and Jenny looked at a man with a suit on and a bright pink and purple bow tie

"Dad, really ive gotten used to your bow tie fetish but that one makes you look like a clown"

"Bow Ties are cool!"

* * *

**AN: Hopefully you have guessed who Jenny is now and who her dad is :) but in case u dunno just ask im not gonna shoot ya for not knowing ... im not that mean**

**Thanks for your reviews :D ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA, packrat17, KrazyKimmy and last but not least SalJCDKS :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Rani's hand writing_

**Clyde's hand writing**

_Jenny's hand writing_

**Luke's hand writing**

Back at school Luke, Rani, Clyde and Jenny were sitting in a boring science lesson, well Rani and Clyde thought it was but Luke and Jenny thought it was great battling each other to answer questions first, Clyde couldn't take is eyes off Jenny, he knew she was hiding something but he didn't know what so he thought watching her might help.

* * *

SCIENCE IN RANI + CLYDE POV

Rani was starting to get jealous at all this attention Clyde was giving Jenny, Rani got a piece of paper out of her note pad a scribbled on it and passed it to Clyde

_Stop staring at jenny it's getting creepy_

**I know it is but I just want to know what she's hiding**

_Who says she's hiding anything if you're so sure she's an alien go talk to Sarah Jane_

**I have but she's done a scan thing and it says she's not an alien**

_Well stop staring at her you look like a stalker!_

Rani looked at Clyde as he read her note his eyes lit up as if he just thought of something

**That gives me an idea! I could follow her!**

_Don't follow her! That's just mean if she has a secret she will tell us when she wants to_

**Well I carnt wait till then**

_Well you will have to_

**Its either I stare at her or follow her**

_Fine then stare at her but don't let Luke see you or he might actually kill you_

**Hahaha yeah, im shaking please help me!**

_You know what I mean!_

**Ok Rani we all know its actually you who is getting jealous**

_Yeah sure what ever you say_

**Rani…**

_Yes…_

**Erm…**

_Just tell me what you want to say_

**Right I just wanted to say I love you**

_Hahaha yeah right Clyde, _

**It's true**

_Sure it is _

_**I promise**_

Rani tried to act like she didn't care by ripping the note in half and looked at Clyde who was looking down and looked hurt, little did Clyde know when she ripped the note in half she put the bit were he told her he loved her in her pencil case but the rest in the bin at the end of class.

* * *

SCIENCE IN JENNY + LUKE POV

After the teacher had asked questions and given out the work sheets which Jenny and Luke had finished all ready Jenny looked up to see Rani and Clyde passing notes and thought it looked fun so she got some paper and wrote on to Luke.

_Hi Luke!_

**Hi Jenny**

_Wuu2?_

**What?**

_Slang for what you up to?_

**Oh well that's a stupid question you all ready know im passing letters to you**

_Notes Luke notes, do you know why Clyde keeps looking at me its getting creepy _

**Nope… maybe he fancies you**

_Nah he fancies Rani its obvious_

**Really?**

_Yeah! Just look at them don't they make a perfect couple?_

Luke looked up at Clyde and Rani and decided they did

**Yeah your right they do**

_Im always right_

**You're boasting**

_I know :P_

**What does : and P mean**

_It's a face with its tongue sticking out look at it side ways_

Luke turned the note to see that Jenny was right again

**Your right … again!**

_I did say I was always right and were packing away now so bye_

**Bye**

* * *

Clyde was walking slowly to lukes, so slow in fact Luke had walked on ahead to tell his mum to not start dinner yet because Clyde was taking forever, what should have been a 5 min walk turned into a half hour walk. He was drowning in his thoughts about Rani and how she didn't care that he loved her and she thought it was a huge joke when it wasn't, he wanted to prove to her he wasn't lying and he really did love her ever since he first saw her when they bumped into each other.

"BOO!" someone had jumped on Clyde making him do a high pitched scream, he turned around to see Jenny holding her ribs in a fit of laughter.

"What…. Are you… doing…. here? Clyde asked and when he didn't get a reply because Jenny was still laughing her head off.

"Its not funny!" Clyde said but couldn't help himself and started to laugh too.

After 2 minuets of uncontrollable laughing jenny said

"You scream like a girl!"

"Do not!"

"Do!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

"Fine! I do but don't tell anyone"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone and risk your 'coolness'"

"What are you doing around here anyway?"

"just had a detention, I was in Pe and a girl really annoyed me and I got so angry that I hit her in the face with a basket ball and im going to Rani's"

"Jenny the new girl smartest girl I know gets detention" Clyde put his hand over his mouth and acted shocked

"Clyde, why are you walking so slowly and why do you look so upset?"

"Im walking slowly because im thinking about the thing which is making me upset"

"Which is...?"

"I told Rani I loved her and she doesn't care and thought I was joking"

"Oh, erm… I would love to help you there but I have no experience in that area ive only ever kissed one person but that was to escape…" Jenny stopped talking as if she almost told something she shouldn't

"Escape what?"

"oh noting ive got to go now" Jenny ran off across the street and into Rani's house, Clyde hadn't realised that they had been walking while talking and that they had actually arrived at ballerman road, Clyde walked up to Lukes house and into the attic wondering what Jenny had to escape which brought all of his suspicions back.

* * *

**AN: im sorry if you were waiting that i didnt update yesterday coz it was farthers day in england so i was cooking for my dad nd stuff :P**

**Thanks to KrazyKimmy, packrat17, Gollum4077 and SalJCDKS **

**Thanks again :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the Attic Luke was talking to Sarah Jane and Mr Smith about something but Clyde was looking out of the window at Rani's house thinking about how he could prove he loved Rani and how he could find out who Jenny really was.

"are you allright?" Asked Sarah Jane

"Erm….. No not really" replied Clyde,

"whats wrong?"

"Not that I don't mind people asking me if im ok but im sick of explaining"

"Ok if you don't want to tell me"

"No ill tell you…. I told Rani I loved her and she thought I was lying and didn't care"

"Did she tell you she didn't care?"

"No not really she just read the note wrote on it yeah right and when I sed I wasn't lying she ripped it up and put it in the bin and she didn't have any expression on her face"

"Well she might care but she didn't want to get hurt, and she might be actually jumping for joy"

"But she refused to talk to me and how would she get hurt"

"She might of not talked to you because she might of said something she doesn't want to say at the moment and some girls believe that boys only say they love them to see how they react and then make fun of them later"

"Who would do that?"

"Some idiot boys who think its funny"

"That's horrible though how is that funny?"

"I have no idea" Sarah Jane shook her head

"wait" said luke "i thought u wern't suposed to tell a girl you like that you like her because you like her!"

"i know lukey boy but waiting 2 years is a long time" they both looked at sarah jane who looked realy confused, Luke was there wondering how long he should wait before he tells jenny he likes her and Clyde went back to looking out the window taking in Sarah Jane's words.

* * *

Meanwhile in Rani's bedroom Rani was staring at the note Clyde had wrote saying he loved her, Rani just wanted to run up to him and say I love you too, but what if he was just joking and get dared by him mates to say he loved her when he really didn't, she herd her bedroom door open, quickly Rani spun round hiding the note but then saw it was just Jenny

"Jenny, look at this note Clyde wrote to me in science" Rani passed the note to Jenny who stood there reading it over and over

"You idiot!" Jenny laughed "The person you love just told you he loved you and you don't tell him you love him too" Rani just stood there shocked at Jenny and her random out burst

"Shut up! you cow!"

"what?"

"awwww didnt you hear me? i said s...h...u...t...u...p...y...o...u...c...o..w!"

"i herd you, you dumbo i ment why did you say that"

"you called me an idiot"

"sarcasticly! i thought friends were suposed to call eachother names"

"No! what stupid friends have you had"

"you"

Rani's eyes filled with rage

"Jenny! You don't know how this feels this pain in my chest when i think about him"

"I do know how you feel and you should know what it feels like to get shot in the chest thats worse pain"

"Boo hoo do you need to metion that every 5 seconds?"

"I dont mention it every five seconds and you still should of told him"

"What if he was lying!"

"You have known him for 2 years! Almost 3! Does he seem like the kind of person to do that!"

"NO! Of course not!"

"Then why don't you just tell him!"

"BECAUSE! What if Luke just came over and said he loved you what would you do or say"

"I would say sorry Luke but we carnt be together"

"Why you love him don't you"

"Well….. Yes I guess I do"

"Then why don't you tell him!"

"Because him and I can never be together!"

"why is that? Its not one rule for one person and not the next!"

" I carnt tell you why but I just carnt!"

"what ever! I don't want you in here so get out!"

"gladly!" Jenny picked up her school bag looked at Rani and said "hope you have fun doing the project with out me!" and then Jenny left the house and a crying Rani in her bedroom.

* * *

Clyde saw Jenny storm out of Rani's house and thought this would be the perfect time to follow her to see where she always went. She lead him though loads streets until she stopped in the middle of an alley way and she picked up her phone

"dad I carnt do this anymore, I carnt get them to like and trust me, one of them all ready hates me and if one hates me they all will, I still recon we should use my idea for the turning up and telling them about the taking over the world thing, just please come get me I need a friendly face and I need a hug" Jenny turned around to see Clyde

"Oh hi Clyde erm….. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, you're planning to take over the world!"

"Im not!"

"Didn't sound that way you know what I told them you were bad news but did they believe me? No, they say your just a smart girl and your not an alien ha! They were wrong and I was right" then Clyde herd the TARDIS engines and smiled

"Hear that Jenny? that's the doctor and you in deep trouble now!"

**AN: i was writing this while the england vs slovenia at the momet England are winning! YEY!**

**And Thanks for reviewing packrat17, Zia-LightsDimButWeStillGlow and SalJCDKS **

**you are all awsum!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A man in a bow tie came out of the TARDIS and smiled

"Hello Clyde"

"is that you doctor?"

"Yes it is"

"Wow! Sarah Jane said you could change your face but I thought she was just lying"

"Yeah it's called regeneration, time lords do it when they are about to die"

"Whoa that's cool!"

"I know!"

"Wait you need to stop Jenny she's trying to take over the world!"

"Don't worry Clyde she's not, she's trying to save the world!"

"How do you know?"

"Because she's my daughter"

"Really?"

"Well she's my clone like thing…. My DNA jiggled around then grown" the doctor laughed at Clyde's face

"Well if she's your daughter like thing why don't you just come help us instead of going under cover?"

"That's what I said" said Jenny who was leaning up against the TARDIS, the doctor lifted his index fingers up and started spinning

"No no no I prefer my idea!"

"You would" Jenny said

"Mind your cheek!"

"Im scared"

"You should be!"

"Sorry to get in the way of the family argument but can you tell me how you're meant to help the world?"

"I would love to but my dad wouldn't let me"

"Knowing to much about the future can make you go crazy"

"O…k, by the way doctor what's with the bow tie?"

"Bow ties are cool!"

"no their not, im like the king of cool and bow ties are so not on the list" The Doctor gave Clyde a look which would make milk curdle and babies cry

"I mean their on the top of the cool list" The doctors face lit up

"See Jenny I told you Bow ties were cool"

"Yeah way cool" the doctor missed the sarcasm dripping from Jenny comment

"Right Clyde you mustn't tell anyone about Jenny's identity and when the time comes it will need to be revealed"

"Right I promise doctor"

"Good well ive got to go now"

"Wait dad you didn't give me what I asked for!" Jenny ran up to the Doctor and gave him a hug, Clyde smiled at this, he couldn't wait to be a farther with a daughter because daughters want hugs what ever age sons as soon as they turn 10/11 stop hugging because its childish… well Luke still hugs his mum, well I guess that's ok because he's actually 4, wow Clyde that's a creepy thought Lukes only 4,

"Clyde we've got to go…. Oh dad I carnt go back to Rani's so I need to go home early"

"Fine…. Get in"

"Thanks" Jenny took a key from around her neck put it on the TARDIS's key hole turned it and walked in,

"Please Clyde don't tell ANYONE about Jenny's identity because that could change the time stream and that could be bad!"

"Ok I promise"

* * *

Clyde walked back to Ballerman Road, And up to the attic,

"Someone looks happier" Sarah Jane smiled

"Yeah, I found something out and it's made me happier"

"That's good, Lukes in his room doing homework if you want to join him"

"Sarah Jane we just agreed that I was in a happier mood I don't need to damper is with home work"

"You would say anything to get out of home work"

" I know but that's why everyone loves me" Sarah Jane smiled and turned back to her news paper, Clyde walked down the stairs and knocked on lukes door and walked in, when Clyde opened the door and Luke jumped and chucked loads of paper on the floor,

"Its either you're really jumpy or you were just doodling about jenny"

"Which ones cooler"

"Erm….. Im not sure I think it's the your really jumpy"

"Well then im just very jumpy"

"I can see that" Clyde said pointing to a piece of paper with his head, the piece of paper had jenny's name on it

"No erm... we shared notes in… History so those are her notes"

"Sure it is Luke"

"It is!"

"Well im going to bug Rani bye Luke"

"Bye"

Clyde left the house, crossed the road and went into Rani's room were he found a crying Rani on the floor and beside her the note he had wrote in science, he wanted to be happy that she had keeped it but was sad she was crying

"What's wrong Rani?"

"Jenny called me an idiot for not telling you I loved you too" Rani clasped her hands over her mouth after she realised what she said, Clyde smiled, Rani loved him too, he didn't know if he should be angry at jenny

Bad points about Jenny:

She had made Rani cry

Good Points about Jenny:

She had made Rani cry but mad Rani admit that she loved him in front of him

She was trying to save the world

She was the doctors daughter

Clyde decided he wasn't angry at Jenny and he sat down next to Rani and hugged her while she just cried,

Even though he loved her she was over reacting she had just called her an idiot… but he wouldn't tell Rani he thought that, he didn't have a death wish.

"Clyde…."

"Yes?" Clyde couldn't under stand what she said after that she was mumbling into his chest, so he put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up and kissed her.

* * *

**AN: i carnt belive i havent said this yet on my story but... Tommy Knight is sooo hot :D**

**thanks for reviewing ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA, Zia-LightsDimButWeStillGlow, KrazyKimmy, packrat17 and SalJCDKS**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Clyde had thought the kiss was the best in his life, well he hadn't kissed lots of girls, 3 or 4 including Rani. A week had passed and Rani hadn't talked to him since and avoided eye contact as much as possible. Did he do something wrong? Did he go to fast? These were just some of the questions floating around his head.

Rani wasn't sure what to make of the kiss... it's wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worse, and she most defiantly didn't want to talk to Clyde until she figured it out. It wasn't like she was expecting, when she loved him before the kiss but after the kiss maybe she figured she might not love him in that _way_. AND! THEY were spending too much time with Jenny, THEY being Luke and Clyde luckily she hadn't met Sarah Jane yet thank god

Back in Science Clyde sat next to Luke and Jenny came in and sat in between them meaning the only seats left was beside Clyde since Luke was on the end and next to a bunch of girls who never really talk to anyone unless you're in their group. So guess which seat Rani sat in, she sat next to the girls.

"Why doesn't she sit next to us like she normally does?" Asked Luke,

"Maybe it's because of me, we had a fight because I sarcastically called her a idiot and she took offence" Jenny said

"Maybe it's me I…. I kissed her" Clyde said

"Awww" Jenny smiled

Luke just sat there with a 'go on' expression.

"Well I saw her crying, and I asked her what was wrong she said the thing with Jenny and then she said she loved me and then we kissed, but that was it, im thinking that's why she hasn't talked to us"

"I carnt decide weather that's good or bad" Jenny said, then her phone started beeping and she gave Clyde a look which said it's the doctor.

"Cover me you two" Jenny said, Clyde and Luke moved to cover Jenny. The bell went and Jenny zoomed out of the class room and left Clyde and Luke

"Clyde im thinking about telling Jenny about erm… me liking her"

"Good look man!"

"So are we just dropping the don't tell the girl you like that you like her because you like her"

"You enjoy saying that don't you"

"Yep!" said Luke with a cheesy grin

"Well again… good luck"

"Thanks"

"Well well well" said an unnatural high pitched voice behind them, Luke and Clyde turned around to see a bunch of girls standing with Rani with their hands over their chests and leaning on one leg

"If it isn't the boys who left their friend for a girl they just met" all the girls laughed and walked away including Rani

"Why was that funny?" asked Luke

"No clue but my love for Rani just flew out the window"

"Oh are you ok?"

"Yeah im fine, actually I thought it would hurt or something…. Oh well maybe if she had talked to me after and if she didnt tease us for being friends with Jenny I might still like her, Any way go on go get your girl", The boys high fived then Luke left the room to look for Jenny and Clyde was left there with a goofy grin on his face which he was glad that no one would ever see

Luke found Jenny walking

"Jenny! Jenny!"

"Oh hi Luke"

"May I tell you some thing?"

"If you want!

"Well... It's… just that… erm… I… you… erm…"

"Wow! Your English skills are fantastic

"Yeah… erm…" how could I do this he thought act cool act cool... But im not cool!

"Can I give you a surprise?"

"If you want to"

"right erm… close your eyes" Luke started to lean in when she shut her eyes, 'right now lean in worst that can happen is that she will hate you' said a voice in his head, Luke closed his eyes and leaned in and gave her a kiss, at first Jenny stiffened and then relaxed and put her arms around his neck, but then stiffened again, Jenny pulled away looking horrified and touching her lips

"What's wrong?" Luke asked

"Im sorry but I carnt do this!" Jenny said before running away, 'oh well it could of gone worse' the voice in his head said

"Oh shut up!" Luke said out loud scaring a 10 year old walking past 'well at least you know how Clyde feels'

"Fine just keep talking see how I care"

'I will'

"Fine"

'Fine'

"Good"

'Good, we all know you still like her'

"Yeah so"

'I was just saying''

"That's nice"

The ten year old Luke had frightened was watching him and had thought Luke had gone bonkers

* * *

"DAD!" Jenny shouted "DAD! I thought I could avoid this but I didn't and I wanted too!"

"What did you want to avoid sweet hart" a woman said, Jenny looked up

"AMY! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"What's wrong Jenny?"

"I think ive fallen in love, but im a time lord and I don't age and if I do age I carnt choose what I age into so if I do fall in love it has to be with another time lord but there is no boy time lords apart from my dad which is just WRONG!"

"I know but calm down, come on breath in, and out, in out, in out there you go your calm"

"were is Rory?"

"its a secret"

"oh ok"

"right your dad needs you to help Sarah Jane and the gang"

"What from?"

"well….."

**AN: not sure what to write on this AN oh well...**

**Thanks to packrat17, Zia-LightsDimButWeStillGlow, ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA, GallifreyenCultOfSkaro and SalJCDKS for reviewing :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rani was in Sarah Jane's attic drinking tea like nothing happened when Luke walked in

"Erm... Mam what's she doing here?"

"She's here to help there is a sontaran in the forest again"

"But she hates us"

"Correction, I hate you, Clyde and Jenny im fine with Sarah Jane" Rani said with a stuck up face

"Well Sarah Jane happens to be my mum so BOG OFF!" Luke smiled at what he just said to Rani Clyde had taught him that saying even though bog off meant 'buy one get one free' but apparently it was offensive

"Stop fighting we need to get rid of this problem"

"Fine…." Luke and Rani said at the same time

"Yo what's up… Oh you"

Clyde had came in and saw Rani

"Yeah well, oh well" Rani said

"There's a Sontaran in the forest and I need ALL of you to help" Sarah Jane said, they all walked slowly to the car

"Luke how did it go with Jenny?

"I kissed her and she kissed back and then she ran off"

"Ouch"

"I know"

* * *

After a half hour car drive of awkward silence they arrived at the forest

"Right keep you eyes open but stay close" Sarah Jane said

"Ive got that tingly feeling at the back of my neck again" Luke said

"You would" Rani sniggered

"shut it you two" Clyde said, "why do I feel we've walked into a trap?"

"Because you have half form" and before they turned around they were being wrapped by invisible rope

"I know you're a alien and all that but did you have to tie me to him!" Rani said who was rapped to Clyde by the wrists

"Shut it half form, see that box over there?"

"Erm…. No" Clyde said

"Excuse me I believe he asked me not you" Rani said

"Stop bickering you hurting my ears Half forms why carnt you be like that half form and keep your mouths shut" The Sontaran said pointing at Luke "And yes you carnt see the box because its got an invisibility shield on it and one inside it people on the out side wont be able to see you either"

The Sontaran had rolled Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde and Rani into the 'Box' and started to walk away when he herd

"OI!"

The gang and the Sontaran looked in the direction the voice had come from and out from behind the trees and Jenny walked out, Clyde elbowed Luke the best he could given he was tied up

"Luke it's your future girl friend,"

"What's she doing here you haven't told some one else what we do!" Sarah Jane said

back out side the 'box'

"Oh it's just you" The sontaran sighed (**lets call him Kreg because I carnt be bothered to write the sontaran every time he talks or does something**)

"Don't sound so pleased to see me"

"Why should I, your farther helped to destroy my family's plans"

"Get over it"

"And now I shall destroy his family"

"Oh you shall, shall you?"

"YES!"

"Really"

"YES"

"Pull the trigger then!" Kreg aimed then pulled the trigger, Luke from inside the 'box' stiffened. The gun didn't fire

"What's wrong with this blasted trigger?" Kreg shouted

"im destined to Die at someone else's hand, I don't believe in that sort of thing but since the gun didn't fire im guessing its true" Kreg kept trying to shoot her but it never happened, Kreg got so annoyed he started charging towards Jenny. Jenny started to back away but fell over a branch. Kreg laughed and stood over her with his feet on either side of her shoulders

"How are you going to get out of this one Half form?". Jenny was 'kicking her feet' but really she was positioning a stick in between her feet.

"Quite easily" Jenny swung her legs up hitting Kreg in the back if the neck. Kreg started to wobble, Jenny realising if he fell what part of his anatomy would go in her face so she slid along the floor and stood up in the nick of time. Once Kreg was on the floor Jenny walked over to him, grabbed his arm and pressed some buttons which released Sarah Jane, Luke and Rani.

"How did you know to do that?" Luke asked

"My dad told me" Jenny said flashing a smile in Clyde's direction

"so you know all about aliens whoopee" Rani said

"Well that's good now we don't have to keep a secret from you, oh and im Sarah Jane by the way" Sarah Jane said sticking her arm out, Jenny shook it

"Why don't we all go back to mine and have a cuppa" Sarah Jane suggested.

* * *

They all sqwiged (**is that** **even i word**?) in the car Luke, and Clyde at the windows Jenny in the middle because Sarah Jane didn't want a fight while driving. Jenny rested her head on lukes shoulder and Luke had his arm around her giving her a side hug, Sarah Jane and Clyde smiled at the sight Rani thought it was repulsive

They all arrived at 13 ballerman road and Rani acted like the big boss and ran to the attic to be there first, Luke showed Jenny the way. Once all in the attic Luke asked do you want to see Mr Smith? He's a super computer and he detects aliens" Clyde saw Jenny stiffen

"no ill pass I don't really need to see him"

"No go on, Mr Smith I need you!"

"SARAH JANE! SARAH JANE ALIEN DETECTED IN THE ATTIC!"

**AN: dun dun dunnnnn lol i know ive made rani all bitchy (sorry if you dont like that word) but i had to for the story**

**im writing this while... im drinking diet cloudy lemonade and doritos and if you dont know what they are, they are crisps or if you live in america they are chips... random lol**

**thanks to Zia-LightsDimButWeStillGlow and SalJCDKS for reviewing :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Contain it Mr Smith" Sarah Jane shouted looking around the attic, then a beam of light from the ceiling to the floor trapped Jenny inside of it.

"OH THIS IS JUST GREAT!" Jenny shouted and then looked around the room, Sarah Jane looked at her with an angry expression, Rani looked smug, Clyde looked worried and the face she didn't want to look at… Luke looked hurt.

"Tell me what race you are so I can send you home" Sarah Jane demanded

"but Sarah Jane you said you weren't mean enough to send people back to their planet if they wanted a new life on earth and not take over it, and you saw she helped us with Kreg" Clyde said

"yes but how did she know we were there she might of been working with Kreg to get our trust, so I say again what race are you so I can save time scanning you and so I can send you home"

"Im not telling you what race I am and good luck scanning me cause 'Mr Smith' wont be able to tell what race I am"

"Fine, Mr Smith scan her"

"Scanning, scanning, I can not trace what race she is because of a cloaking devise"

"Told you, my dad gave me this so I wouldn't be detected, well my race wont be detected but I can be detected as an alien" Jenny said holding up a key which was around her neck

"Take that off or ill have to take it off you myself!" Rani demanded

"You and who's army?"

"This one, K-9 we need you!"

"Activation mode young mistress" a robotic voice came from the corner of the room

"Fire at her until she gives us that key!"

"K-9!" Jenny shouted

"Yes higher mistress"

"Don't shoot me and don't tell anyone who I am or what race I am"

"Yes higher mistress"

"You're a good dog"

"Affirmative!"

"How did you do that?" Sarah Jane asked angrily/curiously

"My race and family have higher authority than your race and family"

"Any race that thinks their race is better than other races is evil"

"I never said that did I, I said that we had higher authority and I didn't make that rule. I actually think that humans are fantastic, you live a short life were I have to live almost forever, you age with the ones you love, were I have to marry someone in my race or watch the one I love decay and die the list could go on."

"Well I carnt be bothered to stay here and listen to her so im going home" Rani said

"You do that" Clyde replied, Rani 'Humphed' and left.

"Luke Clyde you watch her im going to talk to Rani and ask what's up because she's even started to be moody with me" Sarah Jane walked after Rani

"Oh well im just going to be stuck in here, it's a good job I don't need the loo haha then Rani would have to clean it up"

"It would be cool to see the look on her face when she was cleaning it up, she would be like EW, EW it's gross"

"Haha im guessing you don't like her anymore"

"Nah, she started to be all bitchy to us and she doesn't like my alien friend"

"Well as your alien friend can you get my phone out of my bag and call you know who"

"Who voldimort?" Jenny looked at Clyde with a 'get on with it' look "fine fine im going" Clyde then put his hands in a gun shape started to sing the mission impossible tune then left the attic

"Luke? Luke! Breath im sure you haven't breathed in like 2 minuets!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were an alien?" Luke said with the saddest face you could imagine

"Because I wasn't allowed"

"Says who?"

"My Dad"

"Jenny I love you but I carnt because you lied and you said you live forever and im sure you can choose someone else to live it with"

"I only want to live it with you" Jenny whispered

"What?"

"I only want to live my life with you, you are smart, you understand things people wouldn't normally understand and you are just fantastic but as you said I live forever and you don't so ill just have to live with it"

"I understand things because I am 10,000 people and I wasn't born I was grown"

"I was grown not born to! I was made in a machine. My Dad's DNA mixed around then grew. Erm…, so im sort of my dads clone, and ive still got all the traits of my race… like not ageing unless its to heal my self or… two hearts.. The list could go on"

"That's a bit cool"

"I know, but I was born in the middle of a war. War is in my blood I carnt go to long with out holding a gun with out going insane"

"Oh is bad?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh"

"Luke don't go so close to the beam!" Sarah Jane shouted, she had come back into the attic "Rani believes we like 'it' more than her"

"Mum, 'It' is called Jenny she maybe an alien but she still has feelings!" Sarah Jane sighed

"I suppose your right"

"Well… im going to sit here and listen to music" Jenny said sitting down pulling her Ipod out of her pocket and seeing Sarah Jane's confused face said

"It still works my dad rewired it so it never runs out of battery and never stops working no matter what circumstance"

"JENNY! I called your dad and he says he is coming! Oh and Sarah Jane is in the room so I shouldn't of shouted that"

"You called her farther who might be angry we have taken his daughter and might blow the street up!"

"He wont I know he won't"

The door bell rang,

"See if he was mad we would be dead by now so were fine Sarah Jane" Clyde said walking out

"CLYDE!" a voice from down stairs was herd shouting "ill just go up here"

"AH Sarah Jane long time no see!" the Man shouted.

**AN: *sigh* no idea what to say... lol i saw the eclipse premier in england to day :D it was good! TEAM JACOB!**

**...wrighting this while watching my sis play harry potter on the ps2 shes 21... oh well**

**Thank you Zia-LightsDimButWeStillGlow, packrat17 and SalJCDKS for reviewing :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Do I know you?" Sarah Jane asked

"Yes, it's me John Smith!"

"DOCTOR!" Sarah Jane shouted before rapping her arms around the doctor "you regenerated!"

"Yes the day I saved Luke from that car was the last thing I did before I regenerated"

"What's with the bow tie?" Luke whispered to Clyde

"Bow ties are cool! How many times do I need to say it?" the doctor asked

"Sorry Doctor"

"It's ok, so what's the news wait, wait one second" The Doctor ran out the room and as soon as the door shut the TARDIS appeared in the attic and he stepped out

"So…. What's the news now?"

"Well we have an unidentified Alien here" Sarah Jane said pointing to Jenny. The Doctor saw her and burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's all this about?" Amy said stepping out of the TARDIS, and then she saw Jenny and stated laughing as well, which set Clyde off. Sarah Jane and Luke looked at them like they had three heads

"Haha very funny keep laughing at me."

"Don't worry we will" the Doctor Giggled **( Doctor giggling? lol) **

"It's not that funny!"

"Yes it is!"

"How?"

"Good point its not. Amy, Clyde stop laughing!"

"Thank you!"

"What was all that about?" Sarah Jane and Luke asked at the same time

"Well Jenny here is my daughter"

"Yes so, dad pretty please with sugar on top get me out of here"

"Take your key off"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"Fine" Jenny lifted the key from around her neck

"SARAH JANE! Alien identified as a Time Lord" The Doctor lifted his Sonic Screwdriver pointed it at the beam and freed Jenny

"Thank you!" Jenny ran and hugged her dad. She turned around to see Luke and Sarah Jane staring at them with :O faces

"Luke, Luke you need to stop looking like that" Jenny said waving her hand in front of his face "The winds gonna change and your going to get stuck like that" Luke still didn't change his face expression so Jenny sighed walked closer and kissed him on the cheek which made Luke go red and close his mouth.

"Right now that flies carnt go in Lukes mouth I must say good bye because the big threat that Jenny will help get rid off isn't for another 6 months" the doctor said

"You got to be kidding! Ive been living on earth going to school and gaining trust for no reason!"

"Well yes and no… it saves time later"

"So Jenny your leaving" Luke said with the hurt face back on

"Awww Luke stop making that face you make me feel bad. Yes I will be back in 6 months but till then im sure you will be fine"

"You would say that, 2 seconds for you 6 months for me!"

"Luke im sorry" Jenny ran and hugged him "ill be back, it wont feel that long" she let go of him "right then this is good bye" she waved and walked into the TARDIS using her key The Doctor and Amy followed her and just like it came the TARDIS had gone.

* * *

Jenny was wrong, it had only been a week since she had gone and it felt like an eternity, not just for Luke but for Clyde and Sarah Jane too.

Clyde wanted her back because Rani still refused to talk to them and he was out of witty comebacks.

Sarah Jane wanted to know the big danger so she could prepare and get it over with.

With in two weeks they all started to go back to normal well normal with out Rani, she had even stopped coming to help with Aliens. Clyde went back to being cool and Luke went back to being the brain box

* * *

"How long as it been now?" Luke asked randomly one day

"How long had what been?"

"Since Jenny left?"

"You're still not upset about that are you?"

"Yes and no. ive gotten used to her not being around, so used to it ive lost track of how long till and since"

"Me too. I think it's… well its may and she left in February so that's 4 months"

"Really it doesn't feel that long!"

"That's what she said!"

"Hahaha she's always right"

"What?"

"She sed one day when we were passing notes she was all ways right"

"Only 2 more months left Lukey boy"

"I want her back but I don't"

"What you mean?"

"Well I want her back because I love her but I know that if she comes back shell have to go again and I don't know if I can deal with that. Im used to her being gone but if she comes back then leaves again ill have to get used to it again"

"Yeah I see what you mean"

* * *

Two months later, six months all together since Jenny left Luke and Clyde were on the six weeks holiday (summer) Clyde would come around every day to see if they had arrived. Luke was wrong he definitely wanted her back he didn't care if he would have to get used to it again, he just wanted to see her.

"Major power losses in central London due to fact that power stations have shut down" the news reader said while shuffling papers

"Why isn't she here yet" Luke asked totally ignoring the telly "it's been 6 and a half months"

"I don't know, but if she's not here soon im going to kill her"

"That wouldn't be any help Clyde" Sarah Jane said walking in the room "She would just regenerate

"Oh"

"Any way what's this about power stations and power loss in central London, do you thing this is the thing that The Doctor, Amy and Jenny were talking about?" almost with in seconds they all herd the TARDIS engines. They ran out side and The Doctor came out

"Why yes Sarah Jane it is"

And then Amy walked out

"So were here to help"

"Amy showed Jenny were I kept her guns and now Jenny is there putting some on"

_Inside the TARDIS 5 minutes ago_

"_Jenny do you know were your dad keeps your guns?"_

"_No were"_

"_DON'T SHOW HER! Well you can show her but do it in a moment. I need to talk to her"_

"_Yes dad"_

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Yes, I have been ready for a while. Ever since I found out"_

"_Well… hopefully you can escape your destiny but incase you carnt. I love you this much!" the doctor opened his arms like a typical dad "when you go I will be lonely, you have been my best daughter"_

"_Awww dad… im embarrassed now_

"_Good. That means im doing my job. Right if you really must go get your guns"_

"_Ok dad" Jenny walked away with a huge grin on her face "oh dad does it hurt to die?"_

"_Im not sure… it hasn't happened to me yet"_

Luke started looking around The Doctor and Amy then Jenny walked out.

"JENNY!"

**AN: I realy dont know what to say... oh well**

**Thanks to Packrat17, Zia-LightsDimButWeStillGlow, KrazyKimmy, TheFirstLostGirl1987 and SalJCDKS for reviewing :P**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jenny was dressed in Black combat trousers and a green top with two guns attached to each leg and one around her shoulders. She had herd Luke shout her name, but she ignored him because she knew what was going to happen to her very soon and she didn't want Luke to be to hurt.

"Where's Rory?" Amy asked

"In the TARDIS he found the guns and he's looking at them all" Jenny replied

"oh im going to kill him" Amy stormed into the TARDIS and came back out with Rory and he was moaning saying he hadn't looked at all the guns yet then he saw Sarah Jane, Luke and Clyde

"Oh hello im Rory" Rory said sticking his arm out, Sarah Jane shook it

"I believe you helped me with a broken wrist once" Clyde said

"Sorry if I did I carnt remember every one ive helped being a nurse and stuff"

"Oh that's ok"

"Right hello hello hello we need to save the world here" Amy said

"How are we going to do that?"

And just as Clyde had said that there was a big boom and screaming they all ran apart from the doctor to the fount garden and they saw Rani and her family being took away by human pigs.

"How are we going to follow them?" Clyde asked

"Like this" they herd the doctor say they turned around to see the TARDIS flying with the doors open and the doctor signalling for them to run and jump inside. They all did so, they stated chasing the ship that had took Rani and her family they had travelled for a while until they finally stopped everyone had got off the TARDIS except Amy, Rory, Jenny and the Doctor

"Good bye Jenny, I hope if I have a daughter she has half the personality you have, because you…." Rory Started but started to cry. Amy looked shocked everyone knew Rory loved Jenny like family but she never expected him to say that then start crying.

"Oh Uncle Rory" Jenny ran up to him and Hugged him. Amy joined the hug also crying. The Doctor didn't join the hug because this was their moment, and because he didn't want to embarrass him self because he was crying also uncontrollably. He had lost all his family and well Jenny but he got used to having a family again just to be robbed of jenny again. He hoped that Jenny escaped her destiny and didn't die. Amy and Rory left the TARDIS.

"What's wrong with you two?" Clyde asked

"Stupid destiny that's what's happening"

Clyde who wasn't the person who was 10,000 people understood what was going on while Luke looked like the most confused person in the world. Jenny had mentioned that she was destined to die and that was all he could think of.

"Where's The Doctor?" Sarah Jane asked

"Talking to Jenny"

The Doctor and Jenny walked out the TARDIS and joined the others.

"Right we need to go in find out what's in there and save the day" the doctor said

"We've all ready found out what it is pig people" Clyde said

"They are slaves"

"Of what?"

"Ive seen them before but I don't think its them but it could be them…. But you never know. Let's go this way"

The Doctor pointed to a Door. They walked in slowly and they came into a room where there were all sorts' hats. Where The Doctor saw something.

"No Doctor, Now Way!" Amy shouted. But The Doctor nodded.

"No! Don't even think about it" Amy shouted again. The Doctor ignored her and ran strait for it

"It's a Fez! Fezzes are cool!

"Where's River Song when you need her" Rory wisped to Amy.

"Doctor you look ridiculous!" Sarah Jane laughed

"No I don't! Wright now I have a fez, we should go this way"

They came to corridors one looked like it went upwards and one looked like it went strait forward. The Doctor decided. He, Jenny, Clyde and Rory should go down the strait corridor and Sarah Jane, Luke and Amy should go down the corridor that goes up.

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know why Jenny has been ignoring me since she's come back?"

"Yes I do but I carnt tell you sorry"

"Oh... ok"

"Im sure she has a good reason Luke" Sarah Jane said

"Yeah sure"

"Jenny you have got to talk to Luke you know" Clyde said

"I carnt and I carnt tell you why I carnt" Jenny replied

"I know why you carnt you obviously need to be dumb to work it out coz Luke hasn't worked it out"

"Oh Clyde your not thick and how come if you've worked it out Luke hasn't?" Clyde rolled his eyes

"No I didn't mean that in a bad way!" Jenny said

"It's ok Jen I was just kidding" Clyde hugged Jenny

"If you have finished hugging we've found Rani and her family and its not going to be easy to get them out."

"Dad I know how to get them out, and we all know only one humanoid will die today so my plan will work"

"oh Jenny" The Doctor went to hug Jenny when they herd

"THE DOCTOR HAS BEEN SPOTTED! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

**AN: Erm... im writing this while... pressing keys on the keybord of my laptop :P**

**Thank you packrat17, Zia-LightsDimButWeStillGlow and SalJCDKSL for reviewing :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Doctor, Jenny, Clyde and Rory turned around were they saw a dalek coming their way. They run and Ducked behind some steel crates. The Doctor forgot he was wearing the Fez so he didn't duck enough and his fez was sticking out… The dalek shot the fez …

"Oh No You didn't Just Shoot My Fez! My fezzes always die!" The Doctor was fuming. He stood up he didn't care if the Dalek was Going to shoot him

"EXTERMNATE THE DOCTOR!" Than another Dalek came around the corner

"WAIT! YOU MUST TAKE HIM TO THE CONTROLLE ROOM WITH HIS COMPANIONS"

They all walked with the daleks Jenny was breathing in and out slowly knowing she had a little while left. Clyde was walking with her holding her hand knowing exactly what she was thinking,

"I know you wanted Luke to be here holding your hand instead of me" Clyde whispered

"No, actually I prefer you to be here" Jenny whispered back but then carried on after seeing Clyde's confused face "if Luke was here he wouldn't let me carry on my destiny, and it would be harder to say good bye"

"Oh ok" Clyde Whispered again

"SCIELENCE HUMANS!" one of the Daleks said.

They walked into a room were there was 2 other Daleks and another one tied up.

"Why is that one tied up?" Rory asked

"BECAUSE HE HAS GONE LOOPY" Dalek 1 replied. The Doctor whispered to Jenny and Clyde

"Never thought I would hear a Dalek say that" Which made them chuckle.

"FEMALE TAKE THOSE WEPONS OFF" Dalek 2 Said, Jenny sighed but did what she was told.

"GOOD! SLAVES! BRING IN THE OTHER HUMANS!" Dalek 3 said. A pig person came in 30 seconds later with Rani and her parents

"CLYDE!" Rani shouted and ran past the pig slave and jumped on Clyde "I knew you would come save me and you still had feelings for me" Clyde shrugged her off

"I didn't come here to save just you and don't flatter yourself I have no feeling what so ever for you any more. You are just a little **(put any word you want in here)**". Rani stomped her foot and screamed and when to stand next to her mum. But her Dad was walking over

_Oh no he's going to kill me! _Clyde thought

"Erm… Clyde you shouldn't of said those words to my daughter and if we weren't on the holidays you would get a months worth of after school detentions" Mr Chandra said but then bent down and whispered in Clyde's ear "even though she is my daughter, I feel she deserved that, you wouldn't believe how many teachers have come up to me and complained about her and her new friends" And then he stood up straight and rejoined his family

Meanwhile back with Sarah Jane

They were walking around. None of them were talking. They weren't mad at each other. They just didn't know what to say…

"RORY!" Amy shouted, Amy was in front so Sarah Jane and Luke had to run to see what was wrong. Amy was looking out of a window. Through the window if you looked down you could see, The Doctor, Clyde, Jenny and Rory surrounded by daleks

"Jenny!" Luke shouted

"Doctor!" Sarah Jane shouted

"Just coz I feel sorry for him Clyde!" Amy shouted

"Mum? Why is that Dalek tied up?" Luke asked

"I have no idea" Sarah Jane said

* * *

"Daleks!" Jenny shouted

"YES!" Dalek 4 Replied

"I have travelled in time and space right, and I heard if someone who has done that touches a Dalek, the Dalek get extreme power again"

"Is that true mum?" Luke asked

"not exactly, it only works with dying Daleks or Dalek prisons, but with dying daleks if they touch them for long enough the Dalek will become attached to the person so im guessing that's why she's not telling the whole story" Sarah Jane replied

"That's cool" Amy said

"PLACE YOUR HAND ON US ALL THEN!"

"I carnt, it only works with one Dalek"

"CHOOSE ME THEN" All the Daleks said except the one tied up

"I know exactly who Ill choose"

"ME!" all the Daleks said again

"Should I tell you who I choose? Since you have caught my exfriend or brought us to this room againt our will" Jenny said, The Doctor coughed "fine… And you also shot my dad's Fez"

"If you don't tell us who you choose I will shoot the boy" Dalek 3 said

"Fine I choose you!" Jenny ran and placed her hand on a Dalek's outer skin.

**AN: Hello :D **

**writing this while... playing harry potter 3 on the playstation :)**

**you must be getting bored with the im writing this while... Lol**

**Thanks Zia-LightsDimButWeStillGlow, Packrat17, TheFirstLostGirl1987 and SalJCDKSL for reviewing :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jenny was screaming, noting could be herd but her screams. This was the most pain she had felt, worse than being shot. The Doctor had told her when Rose and Mikey had done it, it was just a quick burn sensation… well they had let go strait away she had to keep her hands on, to make sure it had worked.

The Doctor felt useless his daughter was screaming in pain, he wanted to run up to her and make the pain stop like a normal dad, but he couldn't, he just had to watch.

Clyde and Rory didn't know what to do other than watch. They wanted to help but something in the way the Doctor looked they knew they shouldn't. Rory knew this was coming but he didn't realise how bad the screaming would sound

Luke was kicking and screaming, he wanted to go help but Sarah Jane and Amy were holing him back. He needed to get rid of Jenny's pain and hug her and protect her from every thing she needed protecting from. He broke free and ran down the corridor they had just come down with Sarah Jane and Amy close behind him.

Jenny couldn't take it anymore, she lot go and fell to the floor.

"WE MUST DESTROY THE GIRL, SHE GAVE THE LOOPY ONE POWER" Dalek 4 said

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING" Dalek L (**loopy :P**) said, then Dalek L shot Dalek 4 and lots of dust was seen, once the dust was cleared only the bottom of Dalek 4 was left, at the top there was just white stringy stuff

"YOU KILLED A DALEK WITH HIGHER ATHORITY THAN YOUR SELF, HOW COULD YOU!" Dalek 1 said

"EASILY!" Dalek L replied

"Nice Dalek with attitude" Clyde whispered to The Doctor

"Jenny must have passed it to him" The Doctor said

And with in seconds Dalek 1 looked like Dalek 4

"YOU TRA" Dalek 3 started but again didn't get time to finish his sentence before he looked like Dalek 4

"WERE IS THE LAST DALEK?" Dalek L said, every one looked around the room, and it was right the last Dalek wasn't there.

"I MUST GO FIND IT!"

"No!" Clyde shouted "What if it comes back while your gone and kills her"

"FINE I WILL STAY" Clyde, Rory and The Doctor stepped forward to get to jenny

"STOP" the Dalek had gone in front of jenny and if The Doctor was mistaken it sounded sort of like the Dalek was growling.

"No, we can help her" The Doctor said and the Dalek let them pass.

"She's alive but unconscious" Rory said after checking her pulse

"Thank god, she's escaped her destiny" Clyde cheered. Rory gave The Doctor a knowing nod. Just then Luke came in and ran next to Jenny and held her hand. Then Sarah Jane and Amy came in

"Jenny! Jenny wake up" Luke Cried, one of his tears fell on Jenny's face

"Oh Luke, your getting my face wet" Someone said, they all looked around "im down here" Jenny said, She was awake and was slowly getting up. The Doctor and Luke were helping her stand since Jenny had Jelly legs.

"Erm... may I talk to the Dalek alone please?" Jenny asked

"Sure" The Doctor said. Jenny walked towards The Dalek.

"ONE ESCAPED I AM SORRY"

"Its ok" Jenny said patting the Daleks head

"I FEEL BAD, I CAN REMBER EVERY THING IVE DONE, EVERYTHING I KILLED, AND I FEEL HORIBLE"

"That's my fault im sorry"

"IT'S OK, YOU SAVED ME, MAY I GO NOW"

"Yes you may"

The Dalek opened his front and the Dalek inside had a ray of sunlight on its face

"Err what's that?" Clyde asked

"The inside off a Dalek, The part you see normally is its outer shell" The Doctor replied. The Dalek took a deep breath and stopped moving and shut its eyes. Jenny bent over and whispered

"Don't worry ill be with you soon"

"Are you ready?" The Doctor asked

"Yes" Jenny sighed, tuned around were she was met with a bullet in the chest which had punctured one of her hearts.

**AN: Dun dun dunnnn Lol i was bored so i put this up :P**

**Thank you packrat17, zoe0heriot, Zia-LightsDimButWeStillGlow and SalJCDKSL for reviewing :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Every one ran towards Jenny and The Doctor checked her pulse, No pulse, checked her hearts, no beat. Jenny was dead. Luke looked around the room. He saw what he didn't expect to see; Rani had stolen one of jenny's guns from the floor and had shot her. Luke stood up His eyes full of hatred.

"Thank god she's gone, I never have to put up with her again" Rani laughed.

Luke charged and pulled Rani to the floor and sat on her strangling her.

"M...M...mum d...a...d h...elp"

"You just killed someone. Im a horrible parent, I should have raised you better." Mr Chandra said

"M…um?" Mrs Chandra never even looked at her. Rani looked back up to be met with Luke's eyes. Red from hate and sadness. Rani regretted what she had done.

"Luke no!" The Doctor shouted

"She killed your daughter"

"And how will you be any different? It will just make you a murderer and killing her won't bring Jenny Back" The Doctors voice broke on the last word and he burst into tears that looked like they would fall for a thousand years if they could. Luke let go of Rani's Neck and stood up slowly and sat back down beside Jenny

"Why didn't she regenerate?"

"Because she is only half time lord, a clone, she escaped dying once by going in a coma but that didn't work now. Because her hearts aren't beating" Amy said for The Doctor as it looked like the doctor could harly breath. But then The Doctor stood up.

"as the last Time Lord no thanks to you I will give you a life were you will live forever as your punishment" The Doctor looked like he knew what he was doing so none questioned him. They all walked back to the TARDIS. Jenny was in the Doctors arms. Once all in the TARDIS the Doctor placed jenny on the chairs, and then Turned towards Rani,

"I should kill people more often if I get 'punished' like this"

The Doctor left the room and came back and pored something yellow and glowy into her mouth and Mr and Mrs Chandra asked if they could stay with their daughter, The Doctor did so and he stopped the TARDIS and kicked the Chandra family out. He had taken them to the Stone Age to live forever. Then he flew to Sarah Jane's Attic, and they all got off leaving Jenny in the TARDIS.

They all sat in silence just looking at the floor, tear stains down all of their faces. K-9 was beside the Doctor.

"Doctor" Amy finally said "Are you ok?"

"DO I LOOK OK!" The Doctor shouted "HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU HAD A DAUGHTER AND SHE DIED!"

"Im…. Im sorry"

"Its ok, its me who should be sorry im upset and angry and I shouldn't be taking it out on you" The Doctor stood up and Gave Amy a Hug.

"Luke, Sarah Jane, Clyde were going to go now." The Doctor said

"Wouldn't you like to stay a while?" Sarah Jane asked

"No its better just to move on"

"Oh ok"

"Luke, you need to forget about Jenny, Yes she was your first love, and your heart Is broken, but there is someone out there for you and you will have many more heart breaks until then, and they probably wont end in death, but just think of it this way, you are one broken heart closer to finding the girl made for you" Amy said patting Luke on the shoulder "Got that?" Luke forced a smile

"I guess so"

"Right so were off, erm… good bye Sarah Jane." The Doctor said, he turned around and sighed, it was going to be hard getting used to no Jenny, And he would have to clean her room out… that would be fun… he put his key in the TARDIS and turned it, but the TARDIS wouldn't open

"Come on let us in" He tried again but still no Luck, There was a loud Thump from inside the TARDIS

"Doctor what's going on?" Rory asked. The Doctor smiled from ear to ear

"Hopefully a miracle, if an orangey yellowy light comes out from those windows be happy" And just as the Doctor finished saying that, the light came from inside the TARDIS. The Doctor started jumping up and down laughing and Sarah Jane did too

"What?" Luke asked

"SHES REGENERATING!" The Doctor Squealed

**AN: This is the second last chapter :P **

**Lol Thanks to KrazyKimmy, packrat17, zoe0heriot and SalJCDKSL for reviewing :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"AS IN SHES ALIVE!" Luke shouted with a huge smile on her face

"YES!" The doctor squealed

"YES!"

"Luke, just calm down for a second" The Doctor said

"CALM DOWN!"

"Yes, calm, because if she is regenerating she won't be the same"

"Wont be the same?"

"She won't look the same and…" the doctor started before he was interrupted by Luke

"I don't care about looks, its personality that counts"

"No, if you let me finish. Her personality might of changed as well. Like I used to walk around with a vegetable on my top, and obviously I don't now… and don't plan to"

"Oh" Luke said looking upset

"That's why time lord's either marry other time lords or they stay single."

"Oh"

"Dad?" a strange voice came from inside the TARDIS "oh that's weird, Ha new voice. I wonder if this voice can sing" the same voice said "_I can almost see it, that dream im dreaming" _the voice was beautiful

"Right you can sing get out here I want to see what you look like!" Amy shouted

"I carnt! lets say im a lot taller, my clothes don't fit"

"go find some then!" Amy shouted back

Clyde sniggered, Luke had a _weird_ look on his face, Sarah Jane was happy and the doctor, rory and Amy were just happy Jenny was alive.

"Im ready to come out, are you ready for me to come out?"

"YES!" Amy, Rory and The Doctor shouted. The door slowly opened. Her hair was long, wavy and Black and she had a goofy smile on. She came further out and she had blue converse on, grey leggings, a long grey top with a pattern on with a black fabric waistcoat that didn't fasten which was longer at the sides. She was twiddling her thumbs.

"Sorry Amy I had to go through your closet, because I only have spare clothes of my original height"

"That's ok" Amy replied. Jenny was now the same height as Amy. Jenny had gone up to hug her dad. If everyone hadn't known that they were dad and daughter they would of said they were twins.

"Jenny you look wonderful" Sarah Jane said. Jenny blushed and swayed from side to side and mumbled

"Thanks"

"No! You're not Jenny!" Every one looked a Luke to see that Luke looked angry and upset.

"Luke listen" Jenny said

"NO!" Luke shouted then ran out of the attic slamming the door shut

"Oh Luke" Jenny said "Ill go talk to him"

Jenny didn't understand. She used to love Luke, but since she regenerated, she just didn't feel it anymore, but she didn't want to upset him more than she had already.

"Luke?"

"Go away!"

"Luke come on"

"No your not jenny, I want jenny"

"You're starting to sound like a 3 year old!"

"I am!"

"Not mentally and physically"

"So"

"Luke stop it"

"I never even got to say bye"

"Its still me!"

"Its not"

"It is and you know it is Luke"

"Can you just leave me alone while I think"

"Fine"

* * *

"Is he coming back?" Sarah Jane asked

"I really don't know" Jenny sighed

"Come on, Jenny we need to go save some planet" Rory said

"Oh, ok, erm… Well good bye Sarah Jane, Clyde" Jenny said hugging them then walking into the TARDIS

"So 2nd Jenny were would you like to go?"

"Surprise me 11th doctor"

"Ok" The Doctor said with a cheesy grin pulling the TARDIS's handles and then the whole thing shuck and they went of on an another adventure :)

**CHEESEY ENDING ALLERT! Lol**

**Im writing this while im sitting in a card bord box... im weird...**

**Lol this is my last chappter of this story, im thinking about writing a sequel to this story... but ill have to think about what it would be about, and also if you have read this whole story thank you! :D**

**Thanks to missxamerica, zoe0heriot, Half-Vampire-Half-Fallen-Angel and SalJCDKSL for reviewing! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I know some people hate AN Chapters i'm sorry. But i'm Re-doing this story if any of you are interested, i have posted it up as a new story so if you would like to read it, the re-write is on my profile as New Girl. Once the Re-write is done i will delete this story.**

**Sci-Fi geek1133 XXXX**


End file.
